walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Rose (Comic Series)
Brandon Rose is a character and an antagonist first encountered in Issue 131 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Collony, alongside his parents. He served as one of the secondary antagonists for both Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams (along with Gregory) and Volume 26: Call To Arms (along with Beta). Overview Brandon is shown to be an unintelligent and sadistic bully who enjoys harming those that can't fight back, but is also a coward at heart, as he runs away when Sophia beats him and his friend up, and is quick to beg Carl to spare him when he witnessed the latter beat his friend up with a shovel. He has no problem with lying to authority figures and playing the victim, as long as it means he can get away with his vile behavior. Brandon is also quite vengeful, as can be seen when he (along with his friend) attacks Sophia for defending her friend earlier, and later frees Negan in an attempt to warn the Whisperers of Rick's planned attack, as revenge for the death of his father. Brandon hoped that the Whisperers and Alexandria would wipe each other out, thus, in his eyes, avenging both his parents. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Brandon's life prior to or as the outbreak began except that he lived with his parents and may have lived near the Hilltop before the apocalypse occurred. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Brandon and his parents made their way to the Hilltop, arriving sometime before Maggie moved there. A New Beginning Brandon is first seen bullying Brian alongside another kid, but is beaten-up by Sophia. Whispers Into Screams He later attacks her and Carl Grimes with a brick in order to get revenge. Brandon starts beating up Sophia while his friend holds her back, but Carl stops them and proceeds to viciously beat him and his friend with a shovel. He was left unconscious but alive. His parents brought him to the infirmary where he was treated for his wounds. Life And Death Morton and Brandon both look for Tammy, unbeknownst to them, she has been killed by Alpha and the Whisperers. No Turning Back After being informed of his mother's death, both Brandon and Morton mourn and he is later seen telling Rick that they should "fuck those people up" for Tammy's murder. He and his father both greet Vincent at his house. Call To Arms Brandon eventually finds out that Rick Grimes killed his father in Morton's attempt to force Rick to take action against the Whisperers. He stays at Alexandria for two weeks with the rest of the Hilltop people. With his parents dead and nothing else to live for, Brandon tries to attack Rick similar to his own father. However Rick subdued and threatened to kill him if he stepped one more time out of line. After being denied the chance to return back to the Hilltop Brandon, hating Rick Grimes more than ever, goes down to Negan's cell and explains his plan of informing the Whisperers of Rick's declaration of war and having Rick himself getting killed in the process. Negan seemingly agrees with the plan, so Brandon steals the jail keys and frees Negan. They both escape the house before Rick and Michonne realize that Negan is gone. Brandon sneaks away from the Hilltop group traveling on the road, and gives Negan his old clothes. They then start to argue about Brandon's plan, so Negan pushes Brandon, telling him to take him in the right direction, then they both walk off. Negan and Brandon eventually arrive at the border. The latter starts thinking about his mother, Tammy, whose head was one of the ones on the pikes that made up the border. Brandon begins to sob, prompting Negan to tell him to stop being such a coward. He then feigns empathy for Brandon and gives him a hug. Brandon then admits that he just wanted Rick and Alpha to kill each other, to which Negan tells him, "that's the plan." "Or rather," Negan goes on to state, as he kills Brandon, via a fatal stab wound to the chest. Negan then finishes, "…that was your plan," as he walks alone into the Whisperers' border. Michonne and Aaron later find him, but due to their priority mission of finding Negan, they vow to return to him later. Dwight and the assembled army later find him zombified, and Dwight puts him down. Death ;Killed By *Negan (Alive) As they make their way to the Whisperers border, Negan fatally stabs Brandon in the chest, killing him. *Dwight (Zombified) Later, a zombified Brandon is found by the Militia and is shot in the head by Dwight. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brandon has killed: * Alpha (Indirectly Caused) * Possibly a few zombies Relationships Brian Brandon and Brian are shown to dislike each other strongly, with Brian fearing Brandon. Brandon and his friend are bullies and after telling on the boys to someone Brian is beat relentlessly by the pair until Sophia intervenes. After the attack Sophia tells Brian that he is "getting tougher" possibly suggesting that Brian has been in a similar situation with these boys or other bullies in the past. Sophia Brandon and Sophia despise each other. The hatred stems from Sophia stepping in to help an otherwise defenseless Brian who was getting beaten by Brandon and his friend, she beats the two bullies with ease and tells them to run away. This angered the pair greatly and Brandon later attacks Sophia and Carl, hitting Carl with a brick and beating Sophia to a state which required medical attention. Whilst doing so he explained that he would convince people that this was in retaliation that got out of hand, Carl then returned with a shovel and beat the two boys almost to death. Maggie Greene Maggie was angry at Brandon for his attack on Sophia but put this personal anger aside when dealing with the boys families after they in-turn were beaten by Carl. Later in a discussion with Carl (who Maggie placed in a cell for his attack on the boys) Maggie explains that Brandon is an asshole but that he is still young and growing up and will one day be productive members of their society. Later when Sophia awakes and explains what happened Maggie enters Brandon and his friend's room, calling the two unconscious boys "fucking monsters", she then releases Carl from his cell. Maggie does acknowledge that Carl crossed a line and would need counselling but this was most likely to help Carl rather than to punish him. Negan Brandon and Negan first meet when the former goes down to Negan's cell to help him get out, and go to the Whisperers' base and alert them about the war between Alexandria. After Brandon tells Negan his plan, Negan then seemingly tells Brandon that he likes where this is going and he has to think about it. When Rick and Michonne and alerted by Paula that the cell door keys are gone, they race to see if Negan is still there. When they get there he is gone. However, their relationship takes a turn for the worst when Negan starts to dislike Brandon, due to his treacherous intentions toward Alexandria. When Brandon tearfully mourns Tammy, Negan tells him that he is a coward and that they're going to meet with the people that killed his mother in the first place. He hugs Brandon, but then kills him by stabbing him in the chest, showing his contempt for Brandon himself. Appearances Trivia *Brandon's name was revealed in Issue 152. *Brandon was the last member of the Rose family to die. Category:Comics Category:Deceased Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers